Just A Fling
by NZgirl25-MelBelle94
Summary: It's all just fun and games, because loves over rated, but what happens when feelings evolve and things start to change?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Home and Away!**  
**I would like to let you all know that this story is being co-write.  
I am MelBelle94! NZgirl25 is the other writer and we will be taking it in turns to write chapters. She will be writing the next chapter.  
Hope you like the story, have a good read.**

Chapter One;

Bianca looked at the body length mirror unable to decide whether she liked the white dress that clung to her body, it was the fifth time she had changed and it seemed to be getting harder to decide whether she liked the dresses.  
'It's just a singles night at Angelo's pull yourself together' Bianca thought as she ran her hands over her hips deciding that she couldn't be bothered changing again Bianca slipped on her white heals and grabbed her white clutch, leaving her golden blond locks flowing down her back.

Getting into the car to drive to Angelo's Bianca begun to feel guilty, what was she really doing here? She knew she didn't want to find love because she loved Liam or she thought she did, they had spent every moment together and the only thing that was tearing them apart was his drug habit.  
So she wasn't meant to be here was she?

Walking into Angelo's Bianca saw Charlie standing at the bar, walking up to her friend slowly she glanced around at all the gross people that had come tonight.  
"Hey Charles" Bianca said greeting her friend with a small smile.  
"Hey Bi" Charlie said looking up from her glass of wine.  
"How long have you been here? There isn't much male talent tonight, they all look gross" Bianca said as she turned to order a wine from the nearest bartender.  
"About 10 minutes or so, I don't want to be here! I'm only here to support Angelo. What are you doing here? Liam only just went to rehab, aren't you still in love?

"Oh don't you start, I thought about it, now I'm done thinking about it. I don't want love, I want exciting" Bianca said with a cheeky grin.  
"Oh Bi, loves over rated, but don't go doing anything stupid" Charlie said as she turned around to look around the room. "Oh look what the dogs brought in" Charlie said as Bianca turned around to have a look.

Coming through the entrance of Angelo's was the gang called the Riverboys; they were from Mangrove River and the local badass group.

Bianca smiled as bad as were Bianca would be the first to admit that Heath Braxton was hot, there was just something about him.

"Heath Braxton" Bianca said with a little shutter of pleasure.

"He's bad news Bianca, bad news" Charlie said as she watched them all take a seat in a booth. "I wonder what they possibly could be doing here"

"They came to get arrested" Bianca said jokingly as she saw Charlie frown. "Stop being in cop mode, they are here to have a little fun loosens up baby cakes" Bianca said with a little laugh.

"Okay just watch you around them" Charlie said with a small smile as she sipped her wine.

"Ooh believe me I will, well maybe not so much around that Heath Braxton" Bianca said with a little laugh as Heath walked towards her.

"Hey babe, your look hot tonight" Heath said with a grin, the one and only Braxton grin.

"Now Mr Braxton, I think you will find woman would rather be called beautiful and that I am not your babe" Bianca said with a smirk as she lifted her wine to her lips.

"Beautiful and hot are the same thing" Heath said as he lifted his beer and took a gulp.

"Actually they aren't, hmm you're not doing it for me tonight I suggest you go find someone else" Bianca said as she went to turn back to Charlie.

"I am better looking than all these blokes" Heath said with a grin as he ran a hand down Bianca's arm lightly giving her goose bumps.

"That may be so Braxton, but that means nothing to me" Bianca said with a grin causing Heath to frown.

"My name's Heath you know" Heath said in annoyance.

"I am aware" Bianca said with a little laugh. "I'm Bianca, but needing to know my name is really irrelevant"

"How would you figure that? Maybe I want to know ya name" Heath said as he turned around to order another beer.

"I will have another red wine thanks" Bianca said as she placed her glass down next to Heath.

"Since when am I buying you drinks" Heath asked with a chuckle.

"Since I have the feeling you want to take me home tonight, right?" Bianca asked with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe I don't" Heath said as he ordered the drinks, hearing Bianca giggle gave him goose bumps.

"I know you do Braxton, but you're going to have to work to get me to want to" Bianca said as she sipped the wine he handed her.

"What no thank-you for the drink?" Heath teased lightly causing Bianca to grin.

"Thanks" Bianca said shortly.

"Geez that wasn't very enthusiastic" Heath said as he sighed mockingly.

"Why thank-you Mr Heath Braxton for this wonderful glass of red wine" Bianca said sarcastically as she drank the rest of her wine. "Let's get outta here. My place or yours?"

"Mine" Heath said with a grin.

!**!

**What do you think of the first chapter?  
Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! NZGirl25 here! I hope you like this chapter, Mel and I do :) Please review :)**

* * *

Bianca was pushed up Heath's door as they kissed passionately.

"Inside." Bianca said in between kisses.

"I don't think I'll make it." Heath moaned, planting kisses down Bianca's neck.

"Well you have to." Bianca moaned.

"Fine!" Heath whined as he lifted Bianca up, Bianca wrapped her legs around Heath's waist as they made their way into the house. Heath carried Bianca into his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He started kissing his way down her body. He pulled her dress over her head running his hand gently up and down her body, he could feel her shivering underneath him as he slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra, he grinned down at Bianca she was perfect in every way.

Bianca didn't see why Heath got to be having all the fun she reached up and kissed his lips lightly as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to tug it off his body.

* * *

"Wow." Bianca said when they were finished. She was cuddled into Heath's chest.

"I was awesome," Heath said with a chuckle but when Bianca raised an eyebrow he smirked. "And you were pretty damn hot."

"You were awesome aye?" Bianca asked with a smirk.

Heath grinned. "Yup."

"Let's go again then, I want to be awesome too." Bianca said with a wink.

Heath laughed and untangling himself, began to kiss Bianca on her lips and then moved down her body, kissing her as he went. But then his phone started ringing.

"Fuck!" Heath exclaimed when he saw it was Brax, and when Brax called, you jumped. "What?"

"Where are you?" Brax asked.

"Bianca's, what do you want?" Heath asked as Bianca ran a finger down his arm.

"Get your ass home, we have an issue."

"Can't it wait til morning?" Heath asked.

"No!"

Heath sighed. "I'll be there soon."

"Good." Brax said before all Heath could hear was the dial tone. Heath sighed and got out of bed.

"Hey!" Bianca protested. "You haven't told me that I'm awesome yet!"

"Oh baby your more than awesome, and we will be picking this up later." Heath said as he kissed Bianca and winked.

"Wait Heath who was that?" Bianca asked.

"It was Brax."

"What, do you jump when your brother calls?" Bianca asked spitefully as she sat up wrapping the sheet around the body.

"You don't mess with Brax." Heath said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Whatever." Bianca said as she rolled over. Heath frowned before walking over to the bed and kissing her bare shoulder lightly.

"I'll be back soon and we don't need to go again straight away 'cause I already know your awesome baby." Heath said as he left the room.

* * *

An hour later Heath was back at Bianca's. He knocked on the door. April answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" April asked.

"Can I see Bianca?" Heath asked.

"You can't be serious? What would she want with you?" April asked in disgust.

"Can I see her or not?" Heath asked just as Bianca appeared.

"Let him in April." Bianca said tiredly.

"You can't be serious!" April said.

"Oh, I'm serious. Heath has some explaining to do."

April huffed and stepped aside. "I'm going out!" She yelled after Heath walked through the door.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked.

"To continue what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." Heath said.

"Too late Heath, what did Brax want that was more important than me?"

"It's complicated, Brax is Brax Bianca." Heath said as he moved foward to touch her. Bianca moved away.

"Don't." She said.

"Bianca.."

"Explain properly or get out."

"Brax just wanted to talk to me about something."

"About what?" Bianca said impatiently.

"Just stuff for Angelo's." Heath lied. Really, it was about their crop in the National Park.

"Stuff that couldn't wait?" Bianca asked incredulously.

"Yeah about work tomorrow, stuff I needed to know." Heath said, lying through his teeth.

"Heath please tell me the truth, I thought you liked me?"

* * *

**Please review! Mel and I will give you virtual cookies :) **


End file.
